A Whim and a Wish
by pheonix2311
Summary: Modern day Alice in Wonderland. Follows twenty-one year old Alyss Kings who lives in the bustling New York City. Its techincally the same alice story but its a lot different. May not have some of the original characters. Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

A Whim and a Wish Pheonix2311 7/6/10

Alyss POV

I stepped out into the loud, bustling New York Street. Such a difference from the small cafe I had just immersed myself in for heaven knows how long. See this is the problem I have, once I start reading a book I get hooked. Nothing can ever tear me away from it. Everyone at school always sees me as "The Bookworm" or just in general, quirky.

The sky was cloudy and dreary. I could just imagine what a terrible day those clouds must have had if they were so persistent to drop even _more_ rain on us. It seemed impossible that there was even the tiniest drop of precipitation left in them. After all, the poor clouds had been crying on us for over four days nonstop!

I buttoned up my raincoat so that in no way would any of the wet raindrops touch my ever so sensitive skin. I squinted up at the sky, yes, it was definitely raining.

"Just what I needed to top this day off," I mumbled to myself happily as I pulled out my umbrella. I made sure that my book was carefully tucked away in my bag. It was true. On other occasions I would be depressed that it was cold and dreary. But on that particular day, I was happy. For some reason it matched my mood.

Perhaps it was just the fact that today was the annual "Alyss Kings mourning day". Or possibly it was just one of _those_ days. Whichever it was, it was sure getting my goat. The mourning day is actually annual. Today is the day that I mourn the loss of my mother. She died ten years ago, when I was only eleven, still a little girl. Here I am now at the full twenty-one.

My sister, Paige is now twenty-eight. She doesn't really keep very much contact with me however. Perchance it is because she is ashamed of me and my wild ideas. There are only so many words to describe Paige, care-free is not on the list. She is always uptight about everything. Spoiled _is_ on the list. We are both adult women and my father still spoils her. Oh how it drives me crazy.

I walked along the sidewalk, avoiding eye contact and maneuvering pedestrians. My golden hair was falling out of it's neat little bun I had arranged earlier this morning. I was unaware of the time but judging by the number of people on the street I could only guess that it was around five or six. That meant that I needed to hurry along to home to make dinner for my father.

Yes, yes I know what you're thinking. Wasn't I just complaining about how I thought my father didn't care much about me? Well I was but that doesn't deprive me of the fact that I still had to care for him. He was frail, and old. Okay I lied he was everything but that, but he _was_ too lazy to make himself something to eat. And so he had me do it.

He had me do just about everything, from dusting to dishes. I did his laundry and cleaned the entire house just because he didn't want to spend the money to hire a maid when he had a healthy young woman who could do it for free. I was busy almost 24/7. The only time I was free from chores was when I had to go to classes. That wasn't very often because my father made sure that I was home most of the time.

Of course, I'm pretty sure I can blame my quirkiness, and slight insanity on this. What else am I supposed to do while cleaning besides making up stories to pass the time? I have an iPod but that doesn't mean I get to use it. The TV's on but that doesn't mean I get to watch it. So I'm sentenced to my thoughts all day long, because we have a big house and it does take some time to clean all of it.

I knew if my mother had still been alive things would've been different. My mother was a kind and considerate person, unlike my father who only thought of himself, oh and my sister. I sometimes believe that he appreciates her more just because she looks like my mother did. She has the same brown hair and green eyes while me on the other hand, look like my grandmother, who ironically enough was named Alice, just like me except different spelling. I have the same gold wavy locks that are apparently supposed to make all the boys' hearts go "pitter patter". Note, those are my grandmother's words, not mine.

My grandmother was as kooky as I am. She too passed away a few years back. I missed her greatly. She and I were alike not just in looks, but even in spirit. As I said before she was crazy. She many times told me the story of how she had once had a dream that a white rabbit came and took her away to a magical world. Her story was elaborate and had many different colors, or as how I imagined it. I even believed her a little bit, but do _not_ tell anyone I ever said that.

I must keep it to myself because once I admitted that I had believed her, strange things have been happening. First there was a white rose dripping with red paint in the front yard. I blamed that on the teenagers of this insane city. Then my father had made me clean up a deck of cards that only had the suit of hearts. _I_ couldn't even explain that one. Then things just kept getting weirder. Everywhere I went I saw a man with wild out-of-wack hair with a large top hat just about everywhere I went. I was certain that this was because I had a stalker. Then what really made me think I had lost it, and seriously consider taking medication, was when I saw a purple cat with pink stripes smiling at me.

_This is too weird,_ I had said to myself. I had stopped where I was and just shook my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them again the cat was nowhere to be seen!

Then as I was walking home in the rain that day thinking about all of these things I saw it, the one thing that I had been both worried and hoping to see, it just hopped out of nowhere, literally. So naturally I did what any other normal person would do and I followed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Dodging pedestrians I made sure to keep the small white ball of fuzz in view. It would seem as if no one else could, or cared, to see it. Wow, rabbits were fast. I was practically running trying to keep up with it. Eventually it stopped, on Times Square.

The white rabbit bounced to the middle of the street and sat there, not moving. I raced to the edge of the curb, earning myself a few interesting stares. I looked around at the scene. No one was making a fuss about there being a bunny in the middle of the street. Not even the civilians promoting the animal shelter across the street.

I stood up straight and caught a man by his coat sleeve. He looked at me with confusion and to be blunt, a little bit of fright in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but do you see that rabbit over there? The one in the middle of the road by the manhole?" I asked him.

He hesitantly took a step back to evaluate me. "Um, no? Are you okay?" he countered.

I nodded my head rapidly. "I'm fine but I'm serious there's a white rabbit with a waistcoat and…" I squinted. _Nuh uh, this cannot be happening, it's almost exactly how Grandmother explained it._ I thought to myself. "It looks like a pocket watch."

"Miss are you sure you're alright?" I waved the man off and he shrugged and walked away. I kept staring at the animal.

From where I was standing it looked like the creature sighed and looked at me impatiently. I stared at him in astonishment. He wanted _me_ to follow him? I shrugged. I had nothing better to do. Whatever this little fur ball had in mind was probably better than cleaning my house.

I hesitantly took a step out into the street. Time's Square has a lot of taxis. However it was strange, not one of them seemed to notice me and they kept on going. I yelped as one of the yellow cabs went straight through me.

"What in the?" I questioned. I looked myself over. I looked the same. I felt the same. But I was _not_ the same Alyss Kings.

The rabbit sighed again and finally just lifted up the lid to the manhole he was perched next to and jumped down. "Wait!" I shouted after him.

I ran to the manhole, ignoring the passing vehicles. I looked down the manhole and all I saw was darkness. Something caught my eye, it was a small little light. I leaned in closer to get a better view of the object and my hand slipped. Before I knew it I was falling through the ground.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I found myself sliding down a big cavern. There were paintings and gadgets on the walls. Things were just floating in midair.

I stopped myself from shrieking to take in what was around me. "How peculiar," I thought out loud. My rain coat was acting as a parachute and hence forth bringing my freefalling to a soft easy glide. As I was floating down I saw strange random things floating around. For instance, a piano. You don't get much stranger than a floating piano do you? No didn't think so.

So I floated, and floated, and floated. It takes quite a while I'm not going to lie. I finally touched down in a mysterious pitch-black room. I couldn't see anything, or anyone. I took a step and fell again, but this time, head-first so I didn't have the luxury of my coat acting as a parachute, so of course, I screamed.

About a minute later I landed flat on my face on a cold hard tile floor. "Ugh," I groaned as I picked myself up. I looked around. This room was lit up by candelabras hung up along the walls. I was right it was a tile floor, black and red. I stood up and looked around.

A part of me felt like I had seen this place before. Like déjà vu. I looked around and saw a big door. Naturally I walked towards it and twisted the knob, it popped open. I took a hesitant step in. It brought me to a new room that had a solitary table in the middle. In that room was a door. It looked far away so I started moving towards it.

Before I knew it, or had time to stop, I felt my head smack against a solid wall and practically knock me over. I backed up and looked at the door. It still looked far away. I shifted my gaze up and down. No matter what I did I couldn't figure out how I hit my head. I hesitantly lifted my hand and thrust it forward. It hit an invisible blockade that seemed to be impenetrable. I learned this after the countless attempts of breaking it that followed my hand.

I finally gave up and walked over to the table. There I found a button and a vial of liquid. I read a small piece of paper next to the button. All it was was a simple:

**PUSH ME**

So I pushed it. Suddenly the invisible wall started shimmering so I could see it and it disappeared. I walked forward again and this time made it. I kept walking to the door. I was shocking unsurprised when I learned that it was a very small door. I have my grandmother to thank about that. Knowing what to do, I walked back to the table and found the vial. I took a swig and found myself shrinking. When I had shrunken all the way I ran to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked. I ran back to the now large table and found a piece of chocolate cake underneath. I took a huge bite and then started to grow. But I didn't stop when I expected myself to. I kept growing until I was taller than the ceiling. I had to crouch down to reach the key on the table. Then I drank the rest of the liquid in the vial and sighed as I started shrinking.

When I was down to the right size I went to the door, inserted the key and this time the door swung open. I peeked out then jerked back. It was very bright. I held my eyes closed for a couple seconds to stop the burning. Then I opened them again and stepped out into the brightness of this strange world.

**A.N. Hey guys so if anyone's reading this I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I had the whole thing written before but I had a long camping trip that I went on so I was unable to post it. But here it is and I hope you like it. I also have a new story planned out, it's for Twilight fans and stuff. So tell me if I should keep this one going cause I know what I'm gonna do with it but if no one's reading it then I might just discontinue. Oh well read and review! 3**


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, so obviously I haven't updated in a while and that's because I've been having MAJOR writers block…and I'm working on a personal story that's taking up most of my attention. So sorry.**

**I don't know when I'm going to update again, I promise that I will. No saying when but I will. So Sorry for my "disappearance" but I'm still here just…occupied. I believe that when I get the free time, aside from school work and whatnot I'll work on this story instead of my other one.**

**Again I'm sorry,**

**Pheonix**


End file.
